OnHold The Soul's Desire
by ScythZero
Summary: Story on hold for 'Starlight'. - An attack on Kagome happens causing her to get liquid into her, She turns into a half-demon with some very interesting powers, hows this effect Inuyasha? Will she stay this way? InuKag and MirSan. R
1. Prologue

**Description**: An attack on Kagome happens causing her to get liquid into her, She turns into a half-demon with some very interesting powers, hows this effect Inuyasha? Will she stay this way? InuKag and MirSan. R&R

**Author notes:** This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction and I just recently got into liking Inuyasha , thanks to some of my friends and [adult swim]. Please excuse any mistakes I may make due to my limited Inuyasha knowledge, all though I do think of myself to know a lot, after reading up on some episodes watching the ones on T.V. and reading fan fictions from authors who sound like they do their homework. Note also, changed the plot around a bit.

Also, I would like to point out this "chapter" may come out a little short, due to the fact that it is only a prologue, I would have hoped to get this up tonight, but due to a problem on , I could not create the story and upload this chapter.

I will write each chapter as if it was an episode of Inuyasha and have a little "preview" of the next chapter.

Enough author notes now, let's get on with the plot, which happens to be a Action/Adventure story with a bit of fluff in it, Inuyasha and Kagome pairing and a Miroku and Sango pairing, this story takes place during the shard hunting, but may either end after defeating Naraku or possibly a second story will be written (a sequel). On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I could on Inuyasha at my age? Nope... Don't own him.

**Key – **_thoughts_

**Prologue: **

It was very late at night when this story began, Most of the travelers were already asleep, but Inuyasha and Kagome were still awake, Inuyasha was up high in the tree watching the woods as if something was about to attack, Kagome on the other hand just simply watched the stars like she did most nights. She then got up out of her sleeping bag that she had just been watching the starts in and walked over to the very same tree Inuyasha was in. She called up quietly so she wouldn't wake her other companions.

"Inuyasha , Would you like to come watch the stars with me?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha .

"Yeah sure" Was his quick and normal reply, although he knew that he and Kagome hardly spent time together, he jumped down swiftly, and to his surprise Kagome grabbed his hand. He quickly blushed and pulled away, changing his attitude to his normal state.

"Why would you just grab me, Kagome?" He asked.

"It's just...." Kagome was saying before she was cut off.

"Feh" "Let's just get this over with" He said, while he was really thinking about how Kagome's hands felt, so warm... so right...

The walked over to a field that was empty, other then a few flowers that grew creating circles. They sat within a middle one.

_This is the perfect moment to tell her how I feel_ Inuyasha thought. He then started to lean over to plant a quick kiss when Kagome leaned forward to look at a small firefly, Inuyasha went face first into the dirt.

_Ah, And I though that was the perfect chance..._

Just then a scream could be heard in the distance.

---------------------------------------

Well, I know this may be sort but remember, It isn't really a chapter, just a 'filler' page to show a bit of the characters status and relationships.

I hope to get a few reviews before I fix up the next chapters (After the first chapter I mean, which I plan to upload after I upload this) and upload them, I like to think of my reviewers by responding to some of the reviews at the bottom of each chapter.

Hate mail/hate reviews are welcome as long as it at least tells me what is wrong with it and something that can help me improve, If you don't like my story, simply don't read it, Bad hate mail is welcome too, but I will probably just find little things wrong with it and throw it back in your face ;).

I'm planning on writing a humor fan fiction while writing this nothing is really planned yet, so don't get your hopes up yet, heh.

Also - Lastly, If anyone runs into any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me in a review so I can fix them, I do make sure to spell check whenever I can, but of course, I will miss a few things, I will give you credit though If you can help me fix any mistakes, well enough typing, lets see what happens next.

---

Kagome here - **N**ext chapter, Inuyasha and I here a scream in the distance, Who could the scream belong to? Seems like a girl... Oh no, could it be Sango? And what's this, I seem to be the only one that can see blood over the trees, something odd is defiantly going on here. See you soon!


	2. Scroll One: Hanyou Blood

**Author notes: **Well, I decided to post chapter one, officially starting the story, I won't load up with author notes like last time, put I would like some reviews from my readers (if I have any at the moment, to get some feedback on this story). I have decided though, to do a humor story, sometime later, which will just be written as I go along with this. Enjoy. I have explained some of the Japanese words with their English counterparts below, some people show these at the bottom, but I find it easy to show at the top, as you should know what they are before hand.

Hanyou – Half Demon

Hentai – Pervert

Hiraikotsu – Large Boomerang

Youkai – Full Demon

Kitsune – Fox Demon

**Disclaimer: **Somethings never change, one of those being me not owning Inuyahsa.

**Key – **_Thoughts_

-----------------

Scene change.

----------------

**Chapter One, Scroll One**

**Hanyou Blood**

Just then a scream could be heard in the distance.

Inuyasha was the first one to react, he jumped up, hand ready on his sword, the Tetsusaiga. Following his movements, a slap could be heard. Inuyasha and Kagome sighed sitting back down, it was only Miroku being his normal self, groping Sango.

As Inuyasha sat back down Kagome rested her head in Inuyahsa's lap, she feel asleep within minutes. Inuyahsa, being a hanyou, did not need much sleep, he just sat there, listening to Kagome's beating and heartbeat, which seemed to go in unison with his own. He took advantage of his position and leaned slightly over to kiss her. After feeling her warm lips against his own, he feel asleep with his head on her side.

The sun had risen and a new day had started, Miroku and Sango made breakfast, a ramen breakfast, to find out that Kagome and Inuyasha were no where in site.

"Miroku! Where is Inuyasha and Kagome this morning?" She said to her companion which still seemed to be laying down, taking in as much rest has he could.

"Oh... I bet I could think of a few things they could be doing". He replied with his normal perverted smile, also taking advantage of the moment to once again grope Sango.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled as she stood up and threw her Hiraikotsu. Calming down she kindly asked Miroku to go look for their two friends. It didn't take long to find two people in a empty field. He sighed and notice his friend's position. Inuyahsa's sensitive ears heard a faint laughter and he woke up instantly, shooting death glares and Miroku. Miroku was no idiot, he walked back to camp without staying another moment, to see what a mad hanyou might do to him.

Inuyasha woke up Kagome by whispering her name.

"Inu...Inuyahsa?" She said, tiredly.

"It's morning, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us" He replied.

She got on Inuyahsa's back, still too tired to move, she could feel his warmth, and it's then, when she realized, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

They reached their camp site shortly after.

"Have fun last night Lady Kagome?" The monk asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at this statement. Inuyasha quickly changed the subject, to turn the conversation around. "Is the food done yet?"

"Inuyahsa...yes, why else do you think I would send Miroku out to look for you?...." Sango replied, _All though by the looks of Inuyasha and Kagome.. I kind of regret sending **him**._

"Feh, Good let's dig in."

After his fifth bowel of ramen he leaned back to the same tree that he had been in last night, before he and Kagome had gone to the field. For the first time in ages, he smiled and laughed in public, but this laugh was different from his other ones, he wasn't laughing at an enemy, he was finally allowing himself to open up to someone else, his Kagome.

----------------

**Naraku**

----------------

_It seems like Inuyahsa's group is relaxing, taking a break, or could they know this is to obvious, then again I guess "hero's" do need breaks. _He smirked. _Well then, I guess it is time for a little surprise and a little fun on my part, I may even gain some jewel shards. A dog youkai seems fit for this task, dog against half dog, yes, one powered with jewel shards...._

----------------

**Inuyasha **

----------------

Miroku and Sango looked at Inuyasha strangely, Kagome on the other hand just smiled. The Inuyasha they knew kicked in.

"Keh, what do you guys want" He glared at Sango and Miroku. But before they could answer some noise could be heard, Inuyahsa's ears picked it up, and his noise did the rest. "It's a dog youkai" he said. "Kagome, stay back". Worry filled his voice, not for himself, not for Sango or Miroku but for Kagome, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

As on cue, the demon jumped out from the woods, aiming, **directly **towards Kagome, or rather her jewel shards. Inuyasha instinctively pulled out the Tetsusaiga and stood in front Kagome, taking a bite right in the neck, ment for Kagome, before Inuyasha clasped he used one of his attacks, the Iron Rever, Soul Stealer. This seemed to do hardly any damage to the demon, it kept on moving, all though a short distance, towards Kagome, and took a bite into her neck, accidentally a liquid was slipped threw her neck from the dog. It could only get one fragment of the shard, but ran back in the forest, back towards Naraku.

Voices started to become fainter and fainter to Kagome, soon she could hear no voices, other then Inuyahsa's. "Kagome, please live, I need you, we all need you, Kagome.... I love you." She could feel some tears fall and touch her cheek but after that she blacked out.

Silence, darkness, yelling?

"Shippo, stop jumping up and down, stupid kitsune" A growling voice said.

"aww, I'm just excited, Kaede said she would wake up soon!".

Then came a concerned Inuyasha voice, rarely used. "I just hope she doesn't mind her changes".

She woke up.

"Inu......Inuyasha... INUYASHA" Kagome screamed as she suddenly sat up, turned to the side, and cried into him. This broke is heart, he could stand to see her cry like this, he also noticed this was one of the few times she cried for something that was not his fault, usually he did something, or just acted like himself, but that hadn't happened recently, this cry made him want to kill everyone who was a danger to her and take her away forever.

"Kagome, your awake" Inuyasha said happily.

"Inuyasha..." She said again.

"Child, your awake....you may want to take a look at yourself" And old women, Kaede said as she entered the hut caring sacks full of leaves. She tried to move by she was weak, Inuyasha almost instinctively reached into Kagome's bag and pulled out a mirror, he handed it over to her.

She looked, and gasped... She was a inu demon, hanyou inu demon like Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------

Well, another short, in my opinion, chapter is done, I did fix a few, well a lot of mistakes in the prologue and description, so all mistakes that may have been there before are gone, now that I have another chapter up, I hope some of the readers (if any yet) will be kind enough to review.

---

Kagome here - **N**ext chapter, Inuyasha Inuyasha helps to train me, but when I start to see blood covering the fores, where no one else can see it, I start to wonder, could by powers be more powerful then Inuyasha's? An appearance by a priestess thickens the plot, see ya soon in the next chapter of The Soul's Desire: The Trainer.


	3. Scroll Two: The Trainer

**Author notes: **Heh, I woke up today to find out a had a review, my first actual review on FanFiciton dot net, any who I decided to upload the second chapter. If you don't understand what a Japanese word means, you can turn back to scroll one "#2" and just look at the top, If I use any new ones, I'll put them on the top of the chapter.

**Kagome514**: Thanks for your review for for liking my work, Heres the more story you wanted.

**Disclaimer: **I live in my parents house, and watch Inuyasha all day, but I don't own him.

**Key – **_Thoughts_

-----------------

Scene change.

----------------

**Chapter Two, Scroll Two**

**The Trainer **

She looked, and gasped... She was a inu demon, hanyou inu demon like Inuyasha.

"Are you ok with this Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Still all she could say before drifting back into a deep sleep was "I love you too. Inuyasha"

-----------------

**Naraku**

----------------

"You fool, you weren't supposed to turn her into a inu hanyou, that's the least we need, two dog demon's after us, traveling together!" Anger could be found in Naraku's voice.

"I'm.... I'm.... sorry master" The once jewel powered dog demon said.

"Silence, go, go away" Naraku ordered. _If you want something done right, I guess I'll have to do it myself, worthless demon's._

-----------------

**Inuyasha**

----------------

She woke up again, this time not falling back asleep, her hanyou powers allowed to heal faster then any human. She stood up, but to only be greeted by the worried Inuyasha voice. "Please Kagome, you need you rest, you took a pretty bad bite from the demon, your lucky that it didn't inject it's poison into you.

Her only words came out as "Why I'm I like this" _And why do I feel closer to you then I ever have before, Inuyasha._

He responded with a simple "The demon wanted to inject poison into you, but instead his own blood, this blood fused with your own, thus you became a hanyou, it was just 'luck' as you may call it that you happen to be the same type of hanyou as me." He expected for Kagome to be mad at her new looks, and her overlooked power's she has yet to unlock, other then the powerful hearing and smelling she had already found out she had.

"Inuyasha, can we go on a walk please, alone?" Was her only response.

"Are you sure you should be walking Kagome?" Her worried friend Sango, said.

"I'm fine, or at least I think I am." She said standing up, she held on to Inuyahsa, not as to keep standing up, but to feel his warmth, this already started to make her feel better.

They walked a little distance into Inuaysha's woods until Kagome finally spoke. "Inuyasha, How long will I stay like this?"

"As long as you live, which happens to be longer then your human life, unless.... you want to go back to your human self, which would require a side quest to find an reverse spell somewhere." He replied. "Do you want to stay like this?"

"Inuyasha, I feel closer to you then I ever have before, I think I want to stay this way, with you......for" her words were interrupted by a third voice.

"aww, the two dogs, finally getting closer, too bad I'll have to break this little meeting up" A young girl appeared after these words, Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears "She has a jewel shard".

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and had the sword point at the intruder. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Be nice, dog, I come hear under strict orders to find the strange group, two humans, a kitsune, and two hanyou's, I already have your friends taken care of."

Inuyasha snarled again this time pushing Kagome behind him, he knew she could handle herself this time, with her new powers, but he knew she didn't know how to use them, and he still felt like he had to protect her. "So what do you want?" he snarled again.

"Sigh, Can't teach a old dog new tricks, I come here as an ally, not an enemy" She simple replied.

Inuyasha was really confused now. "Why would Naraku send us help?" This time his voice showed confusion.

"Who said I was with Naraku, I'm here to help you. Tell you about a pendent he's after."

"Pendent?"

"Yes, a pendent, dog, Naraku is after it, and I'm here to bring you news of it, and offer as much help as I can to aid you in finding it before he."

Inuyasha, still not trusting spoke. "So who is this master you speak of?"

"I apologize for my rudeness, I know so much of you, yet, you know so little of me. You know not of him, but of his brother, Kouga, My master is Kouga's brother, And I am his priestess. You may call me Kate, all though this is only my nickname"

Inuyasha seemed a little more trusting know she knew the brother of one of their allies. "So what is this news you bring with you, and what do you mean you 'took care of our friends'" remembering one of the words she had said.

"I apologize, but took care of you're friends, I ment that I had already told them this news. I wish to explain that this pendent, can crown someone a king, giving them complete power, and will grant the wish of the finder. If used by someone of a clean heart, take your mate here" pointing at Kagome, she blushed at being called Inuyasha's mate. "then our world would be lead into a peaceful age, purifying all evil, if someone with an evil heart, such as Naraku get his hands and made a wish, the world would be full of evil, Our people have been talking and decided that Kagome imay be the best choice to make the wish, and you and your friends the best choice to go against Naraku, of course, my master and I would help when it's most needed." She stopped allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to take in this information. "Naraku has already started his research and is already after the pendent, it's up to you and your friends, your friends accepted this quest, the question is, do you?" She stopped again allowing Kagome and Inuyasha to converse. Kagome of course agreed, wanting to help against Naraku, Inuyasha of course agreed too, knowing he may have a better shot at revenge.

"We accept" he said.

"I suggest you rest and head towards the western lands, and train that new dog of yours" she said and was no longer there.

"Kagome, what were you saying before she interrupted?"

"Inuyasha, I want to stay like this so I can stay with you forever" The kissed deeply and passionately, but when they pulled away she noticed something. "Inuyasha, I need to be trained, with my jumping... and my fighting..."

"Then let's fight" He said jokingly, he lightly pounced on Kagome, she smiled and looked at the trees to see something odd.

"Inuyasha, look!" She pointed at the trees.

"Kagome, nothing is there..."

"It's blood, blood of a demon" she said, Inuyasha stood up and walked to closer, he could smell it, but he couldn't see it.

He gasped and grabbed Kagome and ran, "it's true.... the night is finally upon us, the legend is starting, Kagome and Inuyasha" someone up above in the trees said lightly.

--------------------------------------

This chapter was not one of my better writings, but at least I showed a _bit_ of the plot, and had a little more InuKag fluff, more information will be shown in some up coming chapters.

Please read and review.

---

Kagome here – **N**ext chapter I start to notice my powers becoming stronger, I attack Miroku almost doing damage, I can't control myself, Inuyasha finally settles me down, I need a sealing weapon for my demon blood, and I have a feeling I'm being watched. See you soon in the next chapter of The Soul's Desire : The Weapon.


End file.
